


on your feet

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany teaches Finn how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your feet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gifset on tumblr http://soundingonlyatnightasyousleep.tumblr.com/post/45304431841/x

Mike Chang’s a really cool dude.  He’s not around much any more, but Finn always thought he was secretly cool, even if he was way laid back for a football player.  And it was really sweet of him to come back and do the choreography for Grease too.  So he doesn’t mean any offense to Mike when he thinks -

It’s a pity they always asked him to teach the boys their dance moves before, because Brittany is the  _best_.  Like, she doesn’t count off numbers!  She doesn’t say left or right, she doesn’t expect him to remember more than two or three new steps at a time!  She just takes his arms and kind of pushes him around, not too gently, and it’s like magic, somehow, for the first time he feels like he’s moving _right_.

“I get it now, you just have to feel the music,” he says.  Mr. Schue was always saying that, and he always felt in in his heart and his lungs when they were all singing together, but it never made its way down to his feet.  Maybe he’s just too tall.

Brittany frowns.  “That’s not all of it,” she says.  “You have to feel the music, but you have to be yourself.”


End file.
